Ravi Ross
) |occupation = 8th grade Student at Walden Academy |location = Manhattan, New York City, NY |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |family = Christina Ross (adoptive mother) Morgan Ross (adoptive father) Emma Ross (adoptive sister) Luke Ross (adoptive brother) Zuri Ross (adoptive sister) |first appearance = Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney |latest appearance = Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney |portrayer = Karan Brar |image = Ravis3.png |friends = Luke Ross Jessie Prescott Rhoda Chesterfield Connie Thompson (ex-girlfriend) }}Ravi K. Ross is a -year-old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English, but with an Indian accent. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner of Mrs. Kipling and bringing her from India when she was just an egg. Ravi is portrayed by Karan Brar. Personality Ravi is a normal kid. He loves video games, and his pet, Mrs. Kipling. He is against violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but he is still very interested in his country's culture and wants to show people that. He is fluent in Hindi, as shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'" when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a black shadow. In the episode "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?", it is revealed that he has a celebrity crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go". Biography Background Ravi was born in India, and then he was adopted by Morgan and Christina Ross, and he is also the last kid they adopted. They adopted Ravi a month before the events from "New York, New Nanny". It was revealed in "Gotcha Day" that Morgan and Christina originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his birth certificate. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in "Used Karma". Ravi and Mrs. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight, as told in "The Talented Mrs. Kipling". He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India, and he did "what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg" - sit on it until it hatches. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney To be added Physical Appearance Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes, and olive-colored skin. He usually dresses in Indian-style clothes. He is not very tall, but he seems to be tall enough for his age. He is also skinny. Relationships Jessie Prescott Nanny/Friend Jessie seems to have a close and friendly relationship acquainted with Ravi, but her friendly attempts are not always successful, as seen in the episode "The Talented Mr. Kipling". She always helps and gives Ravi advice, because he is usually picked on at school by the other kids. Jessie always supports Ravi and they love and care about each other. Luke Ross Brother/Friend Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. They sometimes collaborate and play pranks on Bertram. They seem to be very close and love helping each other and they care and love each other a lot. Emma Ross Sister/Friend Emma is Ravi's older sister and Ravi is Emma's younger brother. They fight sometimes, in the first season of JESSIE, they used to fight more, but now they became closer to each other. They both love and care about each other, and help each other when they need to. Zuri Ross Sister/Friend Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. When Zuri said she and Jessie had switched bodies, Ravi pretended to "play" with her, though this was very serious, but only in Mrs. Kipling's imagination. Bertram Winkle Butler/Friend Bertram is the family's butler. Bertram thinks that Ravi is the most responsible out of the Ross children. In the episode "We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges" when a cricket jumped in Bertram's dish, Ravi spiraled into a world of lies, losing Betram's trust for a period of time until Ravi paid his amends by giving back his prized possession that he lost in a butler fight. Quotes To be added Trivia *He was originally written as a boy from Greece named Va'Kido or a South American boy named Javier with a pet capybara. *Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. *His favorite color is green and his top three favorite green people are The Statue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. *Ravi has always worn Indian-style clothes, except for in "Take the A-Train... I Think?" where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying "I <3 NY", and "The Princess & the Pea Brain", in which he wore a warlock costume, and "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", where he dressed in Luke's clothes to impress Luke and his friends. *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until it hatched. *He had a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to urge her to "be his girl". *In some episodes, Ravi would yell in Hindi when scared or angry. *Luke owes him 10 dollars. *He used to date Connie Thompson. *Ravi's voice is deeper in Season 3 of JESSIE due to Karan Brar going through puberty, along with Cameron Boyce. *His American accent was hard to master. *He thinks Santa is a bad guy and doesn't like him. *He loves all the codes, but his favorite is the Morse Code. *He got chosen as a cheerleader in "From the White House to Our House" by Coach Penny. *He may be a reference to Ravi Shankar, the deceased sitarist considering his name is Ravi and he plays the sitar. *He has a celebrity crush on Selena Gomez and sometimes calls her "Go-Go". *He loves Indian food, as well as American food, like fast food. * He does not like to tell lies. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Characters